Bound and Delivered
by Cordite Quill
Summary: Thanks to a witch's curse, the Goblin King cannot use magic until he meets certain requirements. Sarah happens to bump into him taking a taxi and in a very foul mood. In a moment of impulsiveness, Sarah strikes a deal to help him break the curse. Suddenly, she finds herself as a substitute Goblin Queen dealing with the magical chaos of the Labyrinth and the enigmatic Jareth.
1. A Taxi Ride for a Goblin King

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: **Hello dear readers! It has been a while since I touched this story. I originally began _Bound & Delivered_ back in 2009 (seems like such a long time ago now!) and quickly wrote myself into a corner. Back in those days, my writing habits were very different than today. At the time, I believed good writing must spring from impulsiveness; now I think that a good plot must be preplanned and outlined at least a _little_, or you're doomed to fall into a trap sooner or later.

ANYWAY, I went back to _Bound & Delivered_ recently and started to rewrite it, outlining carefully. I'm finally at the point where I think I can start putting up the rewritten chapters 1-4, and then continue until the story's completion. So, if you have read up to Chapter 4 already, I implore you to go back to the very beginning again. My rewrite has changed the story immensely. I hope you enjoy the new, "old" story! :)

And at the end, please **leave a review** and let me know what you think! How's the rewrite? What are your comments/suggestions? I'd love to hear from you!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Taxi Ride for the Goblin King**

Sarah muttered darkly as the taxi honked for the fifth time. It was just her luck that when she had actually planned to do something this Friday night, she'd get off of work late and the taxi would arrive early. When did a taxi arrive early, anyway? What weird, parallel galaxy was she in?

She swabbed lipstick over her lips and rolled lip gloss over that, giving her a nice sultry affect. Next, she ran to the shoe closet, grabbed some strappy red high heels, and hopped around trying to put them on while shrugging into a coat.

The taxi honked again. "I'm trying to be as fast as I can, you obnoxious bastard!" Sarah yelled, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Once her shoes were on and the coat was, at least, half on, she ran down the steps of her apartment. She exited the building just in time to see the taxi drive away. "Hey! Where are you going? Stop! I'll even take back the 'obnoxious bastard' comment!" She tried running after it, but the strappy heels were meant to look pretty and be useless in anything else. She had to stop running pretty quickly when pain began shooting up from her arch.

"What kind of taxi leaves a potentially paying customer? What does he have to do that's more important than his job?" Sarah threw up her hands and began walking towards the subway. She was hoping she wouldn't have to take it. She was wearing a very sexy, red dress with straps and a low V-neck and it was past eight o'clock. The unsavory sorts on the subway would no doubt want to get touchy-feely, which would force her to ram her very nice shoes in very not-so-nice places.

_Maybe I'll get lucky and see another taxi, _she thought, her shoes beginning to pinch her toes as she rounded a corner. _Hell, maybe I'll get _really _lucky and see a taxi before my feet fall off._

And then, like a wish come true, a taxi appeared and Sarah's shocked mind had just enough time to think, _Hey look, a taxi! _Before she was waving her hands like a crazy person and hoping that the taxi was empty.

The taxi stopped and the door opened. Even better luck, whoever was the fare was getting out. Sarah briskly walked towards the cab. She rested a hand on the door, holding it open for whoever was getting out. They seemed to be struggling. Suddenly, fluffy blonde hair appeared. The face was still obscured, since he seemed to be looking down and cursing at something, but Sarah knew who it was. Her stomach seemed to drop to her feet.

_There's only one person who'd have that hairstyle in today's day and age, _Sarah thought.

Jareth, the Goblin King, turned and their eyes met. Bemused, Sarah realized that her expression probably was a mirror image of the Goblin King's. His mismatched eyes were wide, his mouth was slightly opened, and he looked a little desperate, like she'd just caught him at something.

"Hi Jareth," Sarah said, her voice dripping cheer. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods—_again_? And why the hell are you taking a taxi? Are the goblins on strike or something?" She bent and peeked into the taxi, half expecting it to be filled with goblins, but it was disappointingly empty.

"No," Jareth said, and then more firmly, "No. I'm afraid this is most awkward and I…er, that is, I'm not here for _you_, Precious. This is all just a large, cosmic joke of a coincidence, I assure you."

"Oh, I feel all my worries have been eased," Sarah answered, rolling her eyes. Jareth scowled at her and walked forward a step.

No, Sarah realized, watching him, he was _limping_. She looked down at his feet and gaped anew. "You—you have a _cast _on your _foot!_"

"Thank you, I didn't notice until you pointed it out to me," Jareth said, glaring.

"But you have a _cast on your foot!_"

"Hey," the taxi driver said, "you need a ride? Otherwise close the door!"

"Ah, erm." Sarah floundered. On one hand she had plans, but on the other hand, how many times would the Goblin King step out of a taxi with a cast on his foot? He was already turning away and trudging to a nearby apartment building that looked almost identical to Sarah's. Turning back to the cabbie, she said, "Sorry, but I'm staying," then closed the door. Almost immediately, the taxi drove off, probably making its way to one of the busier streets.

Sarah whirled and half-walked, half-ran to catch up with the Goblin King—not that he was walking very fast, which her already sore feet appreciated.

"So, after ten years, you can't really expect to just show up with a cast on your foot and not explain anything," Sarah said, clasping her hands behind her back and strolling beside him as if this was nothing but a pleasant outing.

"I didn't 'show up,' " Jareth said. "I am here for a very specific purpose. There is a summons, someone has wished away a child—on the twelfth floor." Jareth looked up at the building with a sigh. "I don't suppose you know if it has an elevator?"

"Um, if it's anything like my building," Sarah said, "probably. But, it'll be broken."

"Excellent," Jareth muttered, through clenched teeth, "a wonderful addition to an already _wonderful _day."

"So, can I ask two questions?"

"What?"

Sarah opened the door into the apartment building and Jareth's scowl only grew as he walked in. The elevator wasn't broken, much to the Goblin King's evident relief, and he pressed the button marked with an upward arrow.

"Well…one, if you had to take a taxi into the city, how long has this kid actually been waiting for you?"

"Only fifteen minutes. I, unfortunately, cannot teleport with quite the same promptness as I did when you wished away your brother," Jareth said. When he saw the curiosity in Sarah's eyes, he sighed. "There's a 'soft' spot about three blocks down. It's where the boundaries of the Underground and the Aboveground are weak—a 'portal,' if you will. I used that and then simply hailed a taxi to take me the remainder of the way."

"Oh, okay, and my second question…_why _do you have a cast on your foot? Can't you, like, spontaneously heal or something?" Sarah asked, wiggling her fingers to indicate that Jareth had magic.

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped into the elevator. Jareth pressed the button for the twelfth floor, stood back, and muttered something under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My magic has been bound. There, I said it." Jareth threw up his hands in frustration. "My magic has been bound. It's like there's a magic cork keeping all my magic locked away from me. I can't even conjure up one measly crystal, let alone heal any of my injuries. I have realized that being around goblins without the ability to heal oneself is like having a death wish. Two weeks ago, the bothersome creatures were having a chicken tossing contest and one chicken got away from them, hit me in the face, and I fell down the stairs. Happy? Why are you even here, if I may ask? By your shockingly red attire, you had something planned for tonight."

"Yes, well, I thought this was better."

Jareth's eyebrows rose, but he didn't reply. A moment later, the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out onto the twelfth floor. Before Jareth could walk away, Sarah reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him back towards her. "Who bound you, Jareth?"

"What does that matter now? I have work to do, Sarah." Jareth shook off Sarah's grasp, but at her insistent looks, he sighed and said, "Just follow along, alright? I am already late."

He twisted a ring off his finger. It had a simple band with three tiny garnets embedded in the silver. Sarah took the ring when he offered it to her and Jareth said, "Read the inscription."

Sarah held the ring close to her face. "There isn't an inscri—oh." The ring flared and then on the inner band, glowing words began to appear. As Sarah spoke each line aloud, they would fade and the next line would appear:

"Since the bulge in your pants has gone to your head,

And you think you are the best thing since sliced bread,

Until you get down on your knees

And say 'I love you' and 'please,'

You shall be bound and magic-free,

Even if that means for all eternity."

Sarah passed the ring back to Jareth, who stuck the piece of jewelry back on his middle finger with a curl of his lip.

"Harsh," Sarah said, her lip twitching in her effort to keep from grinning. _Bulge in his pants, huh? _She managed to keep a straight face, barely, and asked, "So, who did that to you?"

"A witch," Jareth said. "Some women just can't take 'no' for an answer."

"Some men can't, either," Sarah muttered, thinking of one specific moment in her life which had caused the whole world to fall down.

Jareth glared at her. He had stopped in front of a door that had _42 _painted on it in bright, red letters. "I don't suppose I can tell you to bugger off, can I? You'll probably follow me into this apartment anyway."

"Damn straight."

Jareth sighed. "Well, then, at least let me do my job uninterrupted and unhurried, alright? No talking, no touching anything—in fact, don't make any noise at all. If there is a way to achieve it, don't even breathe."

"Fine, fine," Sarah said. "How are you going to get in?"

Jareth shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening to me…" He took out a lock pick and set to work on the apartment. It unlocked a few moments later with a _click. _Jareth turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

They entered a nice apartment. If the décor was anything to go by, upper-middleclass; Sarah noticed quite a lot of paintings and a few family photographs as they walked down the hallway. Sarah's general tendency towards curiosity made her take in everything. She found other people's homes fascinating; the little things they kept out, the way they tidied, the spots they missed. Her own home life had been so besieged with strife for so long that she couldn't help but wonder about other people's families.

The kitchen nook was spotless, if on the small side. She wondered if a lot of family meals were cooked there. They passed it and the hallway opened into a living room with huge, bay windows that showed off the meager views of another skyscraper across the street. Some sky peeked through, though, at the upper edge. Right now, it was just dark and starless.

The television was on and by the drone, Sarah knew it was the news. A girl sat on the sofa, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to the TV. Instead, she sobbed quietly and, to Sarah's surprise, she looked maybe twelve at the oldest.

Sarah glanced at Jareth, but he gave her a glare and walked forward. The girl looked up, gasping.

"Ohmigod," she said, sucking in air to scream.

"Wait." Jareth held up a hand. "I am the Goblin King whom you just wished your brother away to."

_Not as impactful without the billowing cape, the blowing wind, and the glitter, _Sarah couldn't help thinking. She felt a stab of pity for Jareth as she watched him square his shoulders.

"You're the Goblin King?" the girl said, her eyes widening. Obviously, despite Jareth's lackluster approach, she was still impressed. After all, Jareth still had the otherworldly features which worked so well with the hairdo and the clothes, and he had appeared in her apartment. How would a kid know he'd picked the lock, after all?

The girl's gaze shifted to Sarah, but Jareth moved slightly to block her from view. Sarah frowned, then noticed, despite herself, that Jareth had a surprisingly broad back despite being so slim.

"I—I want my brother back," the girl said.

"Your actions have consequences. You made a wish, and I fulfilled it. Why should I give your brother back to you?"

"Because I didn't mean it!" the girl sobbed, and Sarah's heart clenched. She thought of a similarly foolish girl who'd wished away her own beloved brother. She was even younger. "I love my brother, I do! I was just frustrated…for a _minute_…"

"A minute? A minute tra la la?" Jareth mocked, and Sarah stiffened at the tone. She felt anger simmering in her belly. Jareth, oblivious, continued, "And that will be a minute you will regret for the rest of your life."

Sarah couldn't help it; she gasped. How cruel! Despite everything that had happened to him, the Goblin King hadn't changed at all. His words were true, though. She still regretted the moment she wished Toby away.

Regret it for the rest of her life? Yes, but she wouldn't have changed the experience. However, looking at this young girl, not even a teenager yet, she knew that the girl would find a very different experience. And how could she win? She didn't have the resilience; even now, Sarah saw a hopelessness in the young girl's eyes that spelled defeat. Hopelessness had no place in any challenge issued by the Goblin King; only determination could work in one's favor.

Sarah licked dry lips and said, "Jareth?"

Jareth stiffened, she saw it in the way his back tensed and the muscles locked, but he ignored her. Instead, he said to the girl, "Would you really like your brother back, silly girl?"

"Oh yes! Yes!"

"_Jareth_?"

Ignored again. Jareth said, "A challenge is in order, to prove you really _deserve _your brother back. Silly, stupid girls who don't realize the power of words should not be rewarded. True heroines—"

Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm. "_Goblin King!_" she hissed.

Jareth whirled. "Can you not listen for once in your life, Sarah?"

"Jareth, don't do this," Sarah said. "Look how young she is."

Jareth snorted. "So? I have had younger wish away children."

Okay. Sarah's mind churned trying to think of something to say. She blurted, "Let her have her brother back, _please_. It's cruel to do this to her. She's too young to appreciate the journey of self-discovery. She'll lose, you know it," and by the smirk he gave her, he did know it, "and then she'll lose her brother for all time."

"And that's the rules by the _Labyrinth_," Jareth hissed. "I'm as much a servant in this—as much a humble player—as the runner. I cannot bend the rules without giving the Labyrinth something in return."

_How could he look so intimidating without any magic?_ Sarah stared at the Goblin King. For a moment, she didn't see the lack of glitter and magic, she just saw a straight stance, inscrutable eyes, and lean features. She didn't know what he was thinking; she never knew what he was thinking. That's what made him a formidable enemy—anything could happen.

Sarah blurted out, "Then give something back!"

Jareth raised his eyebrow. "Are you offering, Precious?"

Sarah stiffened. "I…"

"Hm, I thought as much."

He began to turn back to the girl, but Sarah grabbed his arm again to stop him and blurted out, "Fine! I'm offering! If it's in my power, if it doesn't hurt me or anyone else, I'll—I'll help in any way I can."

Jareth sucked in a sharp breath and stared at her, eyes wide, disbelieving. He whispered, so softly that Sarah wouldn't have heard if she hadn't leaned close, "Stupid, foolish Sarah."

She frowned, but before she could berate him for insulting her—and when she was playing by _his_ rules, no less—Jareth said, "Deal."

A feeling of dread instantly bloomed in Sarah's stomach. She touched her stomach, took a deep breath ready to take it back. _What did I just do? _Instead of focusing on the fact he'd insulted her, she focused on the _content_ of the words, and then what _she'd _just done. Suddenly, it came to her in a blinding flash—she'd made a promise. _She'd given her word to the Goblin King_. Sarah wasn't a fool—although these recent actions meant she certainly was foolish. Making a promise to a magical being? She'd read enough fairytales to know that was a big no-no.

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, then glanced at the young girl. No, she'd done the right thing. She'd beaten Jareth once before, she could take anything he threw at her. And she was older now, didn't that mean she was wiser? Okay, maybe her impulsivity to make a deal with the Goblin King said "not so much," but she still was braver and more resourceful than a little girl.

Jareth lifted a hand, but nothing happened, and with a frown he muttered, under his breath, "Damn." No crystals for the magically cursed Goblin King, obviously.

Instead, Jareth closed his eyes and for a moment, it looked like he was sleeping standing up. Sarah cautiously put out a hand and touched his shoulder, then with a hiss, she jerked her hand back. He was feverish! And underneath his skin was a slight luminosity that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Sarah glanced at the young girl, whose eyes were wide, fearful, and yet hopeful that she could get her brother back. She was clutching the sofa pillow to her chest, as if guarding herself against the Goblin King.

_What magic is this? _Sarah wondered, watching Jareth. He'd said he couldn't do any magic! But it would be like Jareth to lie. Hadn't he given her thirteen hours to run the Labyrinth, then taken it away? He wasn't fair; she couldn't trust him. _And yet I've just made a bargain with him…_

The sense of dread hardened into a round stone in her stomach. What had she done?

A moment later, there was a loud _pop_ and suddenly a goblin was standing next to Jareth, only a few inches from Sarah. She jumped back, her heart pounding in her chest. She'd seen these creatures before. There had been an army of them which had come after her, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

Sarah took a few more steps back.

The goblin raised his twig-like arm and wiggled some fingers at Sarah. It had a pot on its head, greenish skin, and a burlap sack with holes for its arms and legs. It waddled over to Jareth and said, "Wassup Boss Man?"

Jareth pointed at the girl. "Return the brother to her. Watch over the portal, we're heading home."

"We are? Good, this place is too rainy today. Gives me hives!" The goblin said. "You takin' a taxi, Boss Man?"

"Of course, what else is there?" Jareth grumbled. He began walking out of the apartment, the goblin trailing behind. He didn't acknowledge Sarah at all, and she frowned, irritated. Great, now she had a stone of dread _and_ a fire of irritation in her stomach.

She turned back to the girl, who looked wide-eyed at Sarah. "Is…is it over?" she whispered. "Do I get my brother back?"

"Yes."

"Will you be okay?"

_I don't know, _Sarah thought, but she smiled and said, "Oh yes. I've beaten him once already."

Sarah didn't think it was possible, but the girl's eyes widened. "You beat the Goblin King?" The girl regarded Sarah solemnly with those huge eyes. She looked so young that Sarah was glad she'd made the sacrifice. So she owed the Goblin King a favor, how bad could it be? She'd managed to save a life—two lives, if you counted the girl's. Now, she wouldn't have to live with the guilt of wishing away her brother, and her brother wouldn't lose his family.

_A good day's work, _Sarah thought, smiling.

And then the girl said, "Are you the one in the story?"

"E—Excuse me?" Sarah blinked.

"The story." The girl picked up a book off the sofa table. It had a familiar red cover and Sarah's heart skipped a beat seeing it. Her own copy was safely ensconced at the back of her bookshelf. After she turned eighteen, she hadn't really read it ever again. She looked at the cover every now and then as she plucked another book from her shelf; _Lord of the Rings_ or maybe _Pride and Prejudice_. She'd pause, thinking about her youth and her journey through the Labyrinth, then turn away. Now, here was another little girl with the same book, and Sarah was surprised by a pang of disappointment that sharply erupted through her.

She wasn't the _only one_. Right, she had to remember that. Other people wished away children, perhaps other people had won too, and other copies of the book were out there. She didn't like thinking that, though. She didn't like the reminder that she wasn't special.

The girl flipped through the beautiful illustrations on the first few pages to point to one of the beginning lines. "Are you the girl the Goblin King fell in love with?"

Sarah blinked. Oh yeah, she'd forgotten about that part in the story. She snorted and said, "It's just a story."

"But he's _real_, which means the book has to be real, right?"

"Every story has bits of it that's true…and bits that aren't," Sarah said, shrugging. "That part just makes the story better."

"Do the words work?"

"Oh yeah, they work."

"I always forget them," the girl said, solemnly, "but I love this part, the part where the _Goblin King_ falls in love."

Sarah snorted again. "That's not the important part. Remember those words, every bit. 'You have no power over me.' You never know when it'll come in handy." Sarah stood. "And don't wish your brother away again. I did the same thing and even though I got him back, I still regret it, because…he turned into a pretty awesome brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just takes a bit of growing up."

Sarah turned and walked out of the apartment, unsure if she'd made any difference in the girl's life, but she just hoped the kid wouldn't wish anyone anyway ever again.

The Goblin King was annoyingly absent, so Sarah took the elevator down herself, where she found him in the lobby of the building. He looked at her impatiently. "I was afraid you had run away from your little deal."

"I keep my word." Sarah stopped in front of him. "Although, I had a thought. I'm not giving you Toby in exchange, so if that's your angle, you can forget it."

Jareth snorted. "Why would I want him? Besides, you made your terms already, remember?"

"My terms?"

"Tsk, already so forgetful?" Jareth shook his head. "Age has not been kind to you." Sarah frowned, but before she could retort, Jareth continued, "By your own words, you offer help as long as it's 'in your power and it doesn't hurt anyone else.' Now, I could be nitpicky and point out that you didn't specify what _type_ of 'hurt,' emotional or physical—when making promises with magical beings, Sarah, you must always be _extremely _precise—but as taking Toby will get me nothing, I will overlook your ignorance."

"Oookay," Sarah said, slowly, "so what do you want? What's in my power to give the oh-so-wonderful and mighty—sorry, not so mighty now, right?—Goblin King?"

Jareth sneered. "Well, it's not in your power…_yet_."

_I don't like the sound of that, _Sarah thought. Her dread-stone was back in her stomach with a vengeance and she said, carefully, "Jareth, what do you want?"

He was silent for a few moments, looking at her thoughtfully. For some reason, Sarah had to look away, or risk blushing under that scrutiny. _Stupid kid, _Sarah thought. _All that talk about that story and love, now I feel self-conscious. It's just a story, he doesn't love me because if he did, he wouldn't have treated me the way he did._

Jareth said, softly, "I need a substitute."

"Excuse me?" Sarah looked back at him, frowning.

"I am useless with this curse on me—"

"Wait, speaking of that, you did magic in there!" Sarah pointed an accusing finger at him. "You said you couldn't do any magic, but you clearly did something!"

"Yes, I summoned a goblin," Jareth said, dryly. "Which isn't that impressive, Precious. Of all the powers to keep, that one I could do without. It's actually more of a _goblin _magic that affects me as well. Goblins are inhabitants of the Labyrinth, almost like stewards of it, really, and they are intrinsically linked to the monarch and keeper. It is because of _their _link that I can summon them, therefore it isn't something related to _my _magic, and isn't blocked by the spell. Understand?"

"I—I guess." Sarah eyed him, suspiciously. "So…no magic?"

"Can't even boil water," Jareth said, almost cheerfully. Her adjusted his gloves and then said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To go back to the Labyrinth, of course. Our transaction must be done there."

Sarah stared in surprise, then shook her head, taking a step back. "Oh no! No way am I going back to the Labyrinth!"

"Sarah," Jareth said, softly, "you made a promise."

"Screw that!"

"Breaking a promise has repercussions—"

Sarah said, "No, it doesn't. I break promises sometimes. Yesterday, I promised I'd go on a diet. Today, I had a pink frosted donut and I'm still standing."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "A _magical _promise."

"I didn't—!"

"You did when you made a promise to _me_. Rules tend to be slightly different with magical beings." Jareth paused. "Oh, come now, Sarah. You _know _these rules—or you did. Did you grow up and forget _everything_?"

Sarah winced. She didn't like the tone of Jareth's voice. It was a mix of gentle scolding and…disappointment—and for some reason, it was the latter that made her skin itch and her heart tingle unhappily. No, she hadn't forgotten the rules. Sarah may have grown up and put aside the book and the toys, but she loved fantasy still. The majority of her books and movies were fantasy. In her free time, she dabbled writing fantasy, herself. She still loved playing princesses and heroines, even if it was just with her amateur theater group. But, she knew the rules of fantasy creatures; it was all about trust, loyalty, and power. Words had power. Promises, when spoken, held power.

She shifted and said, "So, I'll repeat myself: what do you want?"

"I already told you, a substitute. I'll speak more of it when we're away from this infernal place and back in my realm."

"I can't just disappear—"

"You won't. You know time is relative. You'll be back before anyone misses you."

Sarah chewed her lower lip, thoughtfully. If she broke her promise, something bad would happen to her; the rules of magic and fantasy seemed to say that. She wasn't really willing to risk it, so she had to go with Jareth. Despite a bit of fear, she also felt confidence. She hadn't been lying to the girl; she'd beaten Jareth once before, she was pretty sure she could do it again. Except…except he was kind of being _reasonable_, wasn't he? He'd never asked Sarah to join him, she'd followed him; he never suggested Sarah make a deal, she'd done so on her own; and if he wanted something bad to happen to her, why not just let her break the promise and wait for the consequences? And she hadn't been completely foolish, she'd set her terms pretty well. Jareth couldn't hurt her or anyone else, and he'd already said he wasn't interested in Toby.

"You promise nobody will miss me?" Sarah raised her chin in a defiant stare.

Jareth smiled, pressing a gloved hand to his chest. "Cross my heart, Precious."

"Okay then," Sarah took a deep breath, "lead the way."


	2. A Substitute Goblin Queen

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: **Hello dear readers! It has been a while since I touched this story. I originally began _Bound & Delivered_ back in 2009 (seems like such a long time ago now!) and quickly wrote myself into a corner. Back in those days, my writing habits were very different than today. At the time, I believed good writing must spring from impulsiveness; now I think that a good plot must be preplanned and outlined at least a _little_, or you're doomed to fall into a trap sooner or later.

ANYWAY, I went back to _Bound & Delivered_ recently and started to rewrite it, outlining carefully. I'm finally at the point where I think I can start putting up the rewritten chapters 1-4, and then continue until the story's completion. So, if you have read up to Chapter 4 already, I implore you to go back to the very beginning again. My rewrite has changed the story immensely. I hope you enjoy the new, "old" story! :)

And at the end, please **leave a review** and let me know what you think! How's the rewrite? What are your comments/suggestions? I'd love to hear from you!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Substitute Goblin Queen**

The taxi ride was quiet. The goblin had disappeared sometime after Jareth had left the apartment, so it was just Jareth and Sarah in the taxi. Jareth had given directions to the taxi driver, who'd frowned and said, "This is outside the city, man."

"Exactly."

"There's nothing but an old outlet mall there, and it's been closed for years."

"It's where I need to go." Jareth's tone brooked no argument, and the driver had muttered something about "the crazies always came out after the sun went down" before setting off.

Sarah could barely believe this was happening to her, it was so surreal. She was in the taxi with the Goblin King and—she glanced at his leg—yup, he still had a cast on it. She worried about what Jareth meant by a "substitute," wondered what that would entail, hoped he'd been right that no one would miss her, and generally managed to give herself a stomach ache by worrying.

Once, she caught the Goblin King staring at her and she realized she was still in her date outfit. Self-consciously, she fiddled with the hem of her red dress. Her feet hurt; she'd probably have a blister. She wondered how many messages Kurt had left on her answering machine at home. This was meant to be their first date.

Jareth suddenly cleared his throat and said, casually, "Your dress…"

Sarah flushed, despite herself. "Yeah?"

"Were you going somewhere? You were hailing a taxi, as well, when we met?"

"Um, yeah. I was…meeting a guy I know for a…date." Why the hell was she feeling embarrassed? Hello! She was twenty-six now! _Of course_ she'd date, she wasn't a nun. Hell, she'd done more than date, and it really wasn't any of the Goblin King's business.

She just didn't usually wear sexy red dresses with matching, high heeled shoes, but she really liked Kurt. And this was a first date; one had to make a good impression. _And yet, despite all that, you quickly forgot about him when you saw the Goblin King, _a small voice whispered in Sarah's mind.

_Shut up. He popped up out of nowhere after a decade with a cast on his foot. My actions are justified, _Sarah thought, irritably.

"Ah," Jareth said, looking out the window. "And you…aren't in the same place anymore. I remember appearing in the second floor of a house. A baby's room. Your brother's."

"Well, ten years _have_ passed, Jareth. Toby's eleven now. I've finished college and have a job."

"I suppose that means the duties you hated so much—the baby-sitting and what-not—are no longer an issue?"

"Well…I baby-sit when I visit sometimes," Sarah said. "My family is about four hours away. I go there during holidays and stuff. But, yeah, you're right. I don't hate my brother anymore, I love him a lot."

"And your stepmother?"

Sarah looked at Jareth in shock. How did he know this information about her? She could understand Toby—her wish had included "take this child away from me" or something like that—but how did Jareth know about Karen?

She shifted, uncomfortably, and said, "Um, we're cool. I mean, we'll never be best friends or super close or anything, but it's fine."

"A relief, I'm sure."

"Yeah." Sarah thought it was time for a topic change—something away from her. "So…when did this curse happen to you?"

Jareth pressed his lips together and subconsciously touched his knee, just above the cast. "Almost a year ago."

Sarah winced. He'd been without magic for nearly a year? Sarah bet that had been hell. She didn't know much about Jareth—actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't know _anything _about the Goblin King besides his name and that he had a penchant for tight pants—but she suspected he was an old being who'd been magical for all of his life, or at least most of his life. Wasn't that how these type of stories went? It must suck the big one to have all that power taken away, and by someone else's malicious doing.

"Is the only way to cure it the way the rhyme says?"

"I don't know." Jareth glanced at Sarah. "But, I'll find a way."

Sarah nodded. "I know you will." She added "resilient" and "stubborn" to the list of things she knew about Jareth—she'd learned that through her trek in the Labyrinth. She would be more surprised if Jareth _didn't _find a way to break the curse.

Jareth looked at her oddly and Sarah found herself flushing under the scrutiny yet again. She stammered, "I—I just mean you're really annoying and you find ways to ruin even the best laid plans."

Jareth snorted. "I could say the same about you, Precious."

Sarah grinned, in spite of herself, and they were quiet for the rest of the journey. The cab stopped at an abandoned outlet mall. In the dark, it was very creepy; the empty storefronts, some which had been boarded up, the vast parking lot, the Glutton Burgerfast food joint which still had the cartoon burger on top of the building. The cabbie asked if they were sure this was the spot, but Jareth impatiently confirmed and paid the man. He left them there and Sarah's heart picked up speed as she watched the taillights disappear in the dark.

"Jareth," she said, shifting, "I don't feel happy about this."

"What do you mean, Sarah?"

"I don't like being out in the middle of nowhere without even a working telephone booth. And you without your magic."

"Sarah, I told you the portal was here and it is. We will be back to the Labyrinth momentarily. Do you not trust me?"

Sarah gave him a look. "You sent the Cleaners after me."

"Oh, well, that was all in the name of villainy." He turned and began heading to the abandoned Glutton Burger, his shoes making dull _thud _noises against the tarmac.

"And villains just scream 'trust,'" Sarah muttered, trailing after him.

He reached the door to the Glutton Burger's door wasn't boarded up like most of the others, although the glass was dark. Sarah watched as Jareth pushed on the door and it opened easily. He looked back at her, expectantly.

"Sarah?"

"I…don't know about this."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, the promise has been made." He held out a gloved hand. "Come, we're wasting time. And as you said, this place is the middle of nowhere. Might as well leave it behind."

Sarah stared at the offered hand, her own flexing uncertainly. Surreal—this whole situation was surreal. What would she call this experience? An adventure? A regret? What was she doing, following the Goblin King? Had she lost her mind?

_No, you just fell prey to your impulsive side and made a promise, _the logical part of her reminded. _And remember what you learned from the journey through the Labyrinth? Words have consequences. You're going to have to deal with it, Sarah Williams, so get going!_

She grasped Jareth's hand. He tugged her forward and she followed him through the glass door. Her free hand brushed against the door handle, pushing it away. Her high heels made sharp _clack-clack _noises on the concrete. One foot cleared the threshold, then the other—and suddenly she was in a vastly different place.

She blinked as suddenly it was daytime, although the sky was overcast, and looking around she saw she was standing in a garden with a hedge maze to one side and rose bushes to the other. Jareth was still gripping her hand and he gently turned her around, so she faced the opposite direction, and she gasped as she saw the Castle Beyond the Goblin City rearing up in front of her.

It was just as she remembered it; all twisty towers, squat walls, and fat windows. The stone was still a dingy grey and goblin statues—made to look like gargoyles—littered the building.

"We're really here," she said, awed. She glanced at Jareth, noticed the warmth in his grip, and released his hand, taking a step away from the Goblin King.

Jareth let her go and said, softly, "The promise."

"Right, so, will you tell me now what I've promised? How can I help you in a way that doesn't hurt myself or anyone and is within my power?"

"Simple, Precious." Jareth smiled. "I want you to become my substitute."

"You said that already. What do you mean?" Oh yes, there was the dread stone she'd become familiar with. Maybe she should name it if it kept popping up; something _solid _like Goliath or Gulliver.

"I mean that you become the monarch of this land until I find a way to break the curse. I transfer the Labyrinth's stewardship to you—and all the power that entails, which in me is rather useless right now. You answer the summons of wishers and keep the land running while I search for a cure." He paused, thoughtfully. "Oh, and you may need to help me with that search—magically, of course. I'll do the…what is it called Above? The 'legwork' correct?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, faintly, her mind working over this information. She blinked and shook her head. "Wait! You're telling me that I'd become the _Goblin Queen_?"

Jareth tapped his chin with a long, elegant forefinger thoughtfully. "I suppose that would be the official title, although you are painfully…mortal and…human. Oh, although you did win, you are a Champion, which must work in your favor."

"I'd be _in charge_ of this place?" Sarah's gaze darted around. She couldn't even see the Goblin City or the twisty, untrustworthy Labyrinth she remembered from her memory. Just standing in front of the Castle and its impressive garden were intimidating enough.

"Well, 'in charge of' is such a relative phrase. You'd be a substitute, steward to my kingdom due to my…illness. Your main tasks will be the wishers—of which there aren't many nowadays—overseeing their journey as Labyrinth runners, and watching over my subjects."

"How many is 'aren't many'?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm, well during a slow month, I may get one runner. During a busy month, I can get a dozen."

"A _dozen_?" Sarah yelped, her voice raising a few octaves.

"But that's a busy month, Sarah. Usually around Christmas. And I'm sure you noticed, it's July." Jareth smiled, encouragingly.

"No," Sarah said, her voice firm. She hugged her arms around her for strength. "Jareth, no!"

Jareth's smile slowly faded and a frown marred his otherwise strangely handsome features. He said, "Sarah, the promise—"

"Enough about the promise!" Sarah stomped a few feet away, a surprisingly difficult task in high heels, then stomped back toward the Goblin King and waved a finger accusingly at him. "You planned this somehow! And it's insane, you know. I don't know the first thing about running a kingdom—let alone a _magical _one! What if I blow something up? What if I accidentally mess up a runner's journey? And I can't be a villain like you!"

"Sarah—"

"And me with _magic? _I mean, on the surface, yeah, cool, but then you think about the _logistics_. How do I know my—as you so charmingly put it—mortal, human body can even take magic? What if you try this and my head just explodes off my shoulders from it? What if I can't control it and I hurt somebody?"

"Sarah—"

"And then there's the goblins and fierys and fairies and…" Sarah paused for a second, realizing that if she was in the Labyrinth, she would get to see her friends. _Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo! _Her mind whispered seductively. But the price was too high. She shook her head and ignored Jareth's third entreaty to continue: "I don't know the first thing about any of these creatures. How can I look after them and make sure their needs are met and they don't do anything stupid?"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sarah—"

"And you said that nobody would miss me Aboveground! You promised! Well, this little plan of yours sounds like it could take a while. If I'm gone for a significant amount of time, I'm sure _somebody_ will miss me—"

With a growl of frustration, Jareth took the last two steps that closed the space between them and grabbed Sarah's shoulders, ignoring how her waving, accusing forefinger was now poking into his chest. He shook her, gently but firmly, and stared into her eyes. Sarah, unable to find words when looking into the full extent of that mismatched gaze at its most intense and impatient, lapsed into silence.

"_Sarah_, if I can get a moment to explain, you will find all your worries are silly." Jareth's haughty tone caused Sarah to stiffen.

Jareth regarded Sarah for a moment, then his thumbs began to gently rub circles into her arm, just where it met her shoulder. It was surprisingly soothing, no doubt meant to calm her. Sarah felt a slight flutter in her stomach and a warmth that pushed away the dread. She would never have equated this gentleness with Jareth, and she was disturbed by her reaction to it, even as she relaxed.

"Let me go backwards in regards to your worries, starting with the most recent one you mentioned: being missed Aboveground. Have you so conveniently forgotten the power of the Goblin King? I once told you that I had reordered time for you, and was that not true? Did you not return to your brother's bedroom merely a few hours later and no one missed you?" Jareth's expression was serious.

"Y—yes." Damn his touch! It was distracting.

"_You_ will have that power. Now granted, some tricks require practice, but who knows what you will grasp? Teleportation is easy magic. You could visit Aboveground. While you can't stay long, you can stay an hour or two, long enough to make any excuses you need. But, when I find my cure and gain the magic back, I will easily reorder time for you, Sarah, so that it will be like you never left. You will be back in your apartment with your pretty red dress."

Sarah licked her lips. The warmth in her stomach was growing the longer he caressed her arms. She said, "Why can I only go Aboveground for limited time?"

Jareth's lips compressed and he murmured, "The monarch cannot leave the kingdom unattended for a long time. You will merely find yourself back here with a vicious headache and an upset stomach."

"Oh." Sarah blinked when she realized Jareth had called her dress pretty. _Great, _she thought, _more distractions._

"As for my creatures, they require very little 'looking after.' The main task is to make sure they respect the boundaries. Fierys in the forests, fairies just beyond the Labyrinth gate, goblins in the Castle and City, and so forth and so on—there are other creatures, too, of course, but like I said, there is very little to do there."

Jareth's hands now were stroking her arms, but staying just in the upper region; a light caressing stroke from upper arm to just above the elbow. His gloves were smooth against her skin. Her dress was sleeveless and the contact on skin caused goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Sarah shivered.

"As for the magic," Jareth continued, "it will not hurt you. Remember the rules of the promise? I can't do anything to hurt you. I wouldn't even suggest it if it would hurt you, Sarah."

Sarah's vision had become a little hazy from his stroking touch, but she blinked and forced herself to refocus at the sound of her name. Although Jareth's eyes were serious, his mouth quirked a little in the corners and she felt a spurt of indignation at the notion that he was doing this knowing _exactly _the effect it was having on her.

She ignored how his words—_I wouldn't even suggest it if it would hurt you_—added to that warmth in her stomach. She attributed all of this weakness to her silly, female hormones. What woman wouldn't respond to this kind of attention? But, she needed to be clear-headed here.

She stepped back, breaking Jareth's hold on her. She said, and was happy when her voice sounded calm and firm, "What about the fact that I know very little about running a kingdom, magical or otherwise?"

Jareth let his hands drop to his sides and he tilted his head slightly, considering her for a moment. This was the, what? Second time he'd done that? Third? Perhaps more; there were a few time she'd caught him watching her out of the corner of his eye. It made her uneasy.

"That shouldn't stop you," Jareth said. "You knew very little about the Labyrinth and yet you ran it ten years ago. You knew very little about me, and yet you challenged me when I appeared before you. You knew very little about tenacity and loyalty, yet you showed all those qualities and made it to the Goblin City."

Sarah blinked. _Holy hell, is the Goblin King complimenting me? _She shook her head, her logical voice reminding her: _He wants this deal from you. He'd say anything. Don't let it go to your head!_

"And," Jareth added, "I will be there."

Sarah blinked. "You will?"

Jareth sighed. "Of course, Precious. I'm _temporarily_ giving you my kingdom and—despite my conviction that you will do fine—I am going to _make sure _you do fine by being there."

Strangely, that comforted Sarah. _How messed up is that? _

She sighed, ran a hand through her hair and winced when she realized she'd probably ruined the style she'd been going for, then stared at the Castle. It was big, it was intimidating, it was dingy-looking, and it was going to be her home. For a little while.

She turned back to Jareth and said, "Okay."

Jareth blinked. "Truly? No more arguing?"

Sarah smiled. "Well, under one condition."

"What?" Jareth asked, suspiciously. "I should deny you. The time for conditions is up. But, I'll be generous this time."

_Generous? Ha! _Sarah opened her mouth to retort, but instead simply replied, "My condition is that you get one month to find a cure for your curse, and then I'm out of here. I go back to my life and the promise is fulfilled."

Jareth's jaw clenched and through gritted teeth, he growled, "No."

Sarah smiled sweetly. "What's wrong, Goblin King? Can't break an itsy bitsy curse in thirty-one days?" She paused. "See? I can be generous too. I gave you the _longer_ month."

"Sarah, trying to find a spell to break a curse is delicate and time consuming—"

"Naw-uh, don't want to hear it." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "I'm not stupid, Goblin King. If I just said 'yes,' what's to stop you from taking a hundred years to find a cure?"

"Why would I want you here for a hundred years?" Jareth snapped. "Truthfully, I don't want you here for a month, but I am in a bind not of my making!"

"Well, this should be perfect, then. You don't want me here. _I _have a life Above that I want to get back to. Thirty-one days to find your cure or I'm gone. Take it or leave it." Sarah stuck out her hand.

Jareth's right hand flexed as he stared at Sarah, his eyes flashing angrily. Finally, he let out a long sigh and said, stiffly, "You have a deal."

He shook her hand.

Sarah was feeling pretty proud of herself. _I've still got it, _she thought, letting go of her grip.

Jareth didn't let go, though.

Sarah frowned. "Jareth—"

"There's one last thing to complete—transferring my powers to you," Jareth said.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Jareth looked away and took a deep breath. "I will need to kiss you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Muhaha, who could resist the necessary kiss situation? I know I couldn't! But, I will just say, there's plenty of unresolved sexual tension (UST) to go, although I think our poor Sarah can't help but be attracted to the Goblin King. And who could blame her? Who would not be attracted to the Goblin King? Yum.

Please consider leaving a **review** and letting me know what you think of the rewrite so far! Any comments/suggestions/questions? I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Magic Sarah

**Chapter Three: Magic Sarah**

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?"

"Magic rules dictate a kiss to transfer my power to you," Jareth said. "It will automatically come back to me at the end of the month—"

"I'm not going to kiss you, Jareth."

Jareth smirked. "Why ever not, Precious? At your age, I would assume you are not the blushing maiden—"

Sarah flushed. "T—That's not the point! This is taking a lot of my trust and I just don't feel like getting close to you, Goblin King. Plus, it seems like a fairytale cliché, don't you think? There must be another way. Unless you're being particularly lecherous and just trying to make out with me."

Jareth's smile faltered. "Don't flatter yourself, Precious. Although I've noticed you look _much _more interesting than you did ten years ago," and at that statement, his gaze slowly raked across her form, from the top of her head to her feet, which caused Sarah to blush, "I would not call myself _lecherous_, especially toward the girl that destroyed half my Goblin City, a bridge, a very nice dream—"

"Yes, yes." Sarah waved a hand impatiently. "But you didn't answer my question. Is there another way?"

"No," Jareth said, impatiently. "Now, please Sarah, stop arguing over every little thing and this will be over much quicker."

Sarah stiffened as Jareth came close to her. She kept whispering in her mind, _No magic, no magic. He's just a man right now. _And yet, even with that mantra, it felt like he had _some _power as he slowly lifted a gloved hand toward her face. He didn't touch her, but she could feel the heat of his skin, even through the glove, against her cheek. She took a deep breath as his glove hovered above her cheek, gliding along the edge of her jaw. She couldn't look away from him; his gaze was trained upon her, the mismatched eyes were intense and all-encompassing. She couldn't read the emotions in them—they were either well hidden or too complicated.

Only half-realizing her movements, Sarah tipped her head up slightly. Jareth's hand moved down to her neck, and his thumb just lightly grazed her jaw line—so softly, she barely felt it, and yet she shuddered as tingles erupted in her stomach. Her eyelids lowered until she stared at Jareth through her lashes. She watched as Jareth smirked slowly, and although a little bit of irritation broke through the tingles, it was swept away by the quickening of her breath and her pounding heart.

Jareth ran his hand down her arm, his fingers grazing across her bare arm. Even though it was his leather gloves touching her, it was soft and sinful. Sarah gasped. She wanted to grab Jareth and press her lips to his, and she disliked that thought. Instead, she stood still, unable to move for the tingles running along her body from where Jareth touched her, waiting to see what the Goblin King would do.

Suddenly, Jareth grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. The smirk was gone, his expression serious. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Sarah gasped again, shocked when she heard the slightly plaintive sound in her breath. Jareth didn't release her hand, and a heat began where his lips touched her skin. Sarah frowned as the heat moved along her body, infusing her; it felt like being in a warm bath. Then, with a strangled squeak of surprise, her muscles locked and her head tipped back, the muscles in her neck bunching and jumping as the heat became almost unbearable—and centered mostly where Jareth touched her.

The wind picked up, swirling around them until Sarah and Jareth's hair whipped about their faces. From the corner of her eye, Sarah could just make out Jareth's face. He was pale, sickly looking, and his eyelashes were dark against his cheek.

Sarah snapped her eyes closed, feeling the strange sensations sweeping through her body. Sometimes, it felt rather pleasant—tingly and sharp. But then it would become so intense—filled with heat—that she wanted to scream. The wind pushed against her, but her muscles were frozen. Jareth's mouth was moving against her skin, whispering something against her flesh. His lips burnt against the back of her palm, fever-hot.

And then, just as suddenly, the sensations ebbed away and her muscles relaxed. Sarah exhaled a breath of relief as she opened her eyes. Jareth, too, opened his eyes and met her gaze. They stared at each other, neither speaking, as the wind slowly quieted—everything quieted, as if holding its breath.

Jareth took a step back and said, "It's done."

Sarah blinked, looking down at her hand. On the back was a red mark, kind of like a birthmark but not as dark. Sarah touched it, lightly grazing it with her fingertips. It was warm and slightly raised. A rash? No, it didn't itch or hurt. And, as she stared at it longer, she realized its shape was familiar. A triangle, the edges brought down like horns. She looked back at Jareth.

"What is this?"

"Our contract," Jareth said, "given form."

"What?" Sarah frowned.

"Our contract, Sarah. I transferred my powers to you—or perhaps I should say the Labyrinth allowed me to, for its sake—and as we agreed, that mark will be on your hand for a month. You will be free at the end of that time, until then, if you try to leave, you will find yourself back here."

Sarah's eyebrows rose. "Like a boomerang, huh? Thanks for the trust." That irritation was back, and it felt like sandpaper rubbing her insides. "You planned it this way from the beginning, didn't you? All that talk about a kiss and that being the only way to transfer powers—it's because you wanted to do _this_, isn't it?" Sarah lifted her hand. "You marked me! _Branded _me! And now you've made me as good as a prisoner here!" Her hand clenched into a fist. "When did you come up with this one? When I offered you my help, of my own free will and good intentions?"

"Do not play the saint with me, Sarah," Jareth said, softly. "You offered because you wanted something from me—you wanted me to let that girl go. I was merely playing agent of the Labyrinth—following the _rules, _as you know very well—and you wanted to intervene. We made a bargain."

It wasn't that simple. Sarah had made the provision of a month only because she didn't trust the Goblin King, she didn't want to give him a way to keep her there indefinitely, and yet somehow he had managed to make her a prisoner. For a month, Sarah was tied to the Goblin King by magic…and her own words.

Sarah took three deep breaths, then whirled on her heel and half-marched, half-strode toward the castle.

"Sarah? Where are you going?" Jareth's voice trailed after her. Was it her imagination or did he sound tired?

"Getting some dinner," Sarah yelled back over her shoulder. "I'm starved!"

# # # #

The kitchen looked like a tornado had gone through it. Sarah looked around at the pots and pans strewn across the floor, the root vegetables littered on the countertop, a turnip halfway chopped near the sink. She did notice there were no dirty dishes, at least.

Amidst this wreckage was a gnarled, tiny man whose skin looked almost like old bark, it was so wrinkled, with a chef's hat and a little apron. Sarah watched as he lugged a pot twice his size to the sink—hopping onto a chair in order to reach it—and began filling it with water.

"How does any cooking get done in this mess?" Sarah muttered.

The man bristled, his head whipping around to glare at Sarah. His chef hat shifted, showing off branches growing out of his head, some sprouting little green leaves. _Okay, so maybe the bark-like skin may actually be bark. _

"I does just fine, thank you. Whatcha want?" The tree-man paused, sniffing the air slowly, and he added, grudgingly, "Lady."

"Is there any food?" Sarah asked.

"There is stew." The man pointed to a large pot bubbling on the stove.

"Um…" Sarah wondered over to the stove, gingerly stepping over pots and pans, a potato, and some sort of herb that looked like it had been torn out of the ground violently. She took off the pot's lid, half-expecting to see something horrific inside, but to her surprise, it looked like a normal, beef stew and it smelled delicious. She took a deep breath, her mouth watering. Her day had been busy before Jareth showed up in it, and she'd skipped lunch, but hoping that the place she was meeting Kurt would have some good food, she decided to wait until dinner to eat. And now, that dinner had long since passed. Even if the Underground seemed to be on a different time zone—the sunny day was clear proof of that—she still was working on Aboveground time, and according to her stomach, she had gone too long without eating.

Sarah put the lid back on. "This looks great. Is there any bread?"

The tree-man pointed to a loaf lying on a cutting board on the middle island.

"Where are the dishes?"

He stopped the water and stared at Sarah suspiciously. "Why you want to know?"

Sarah blinked. "Because I want to get myself some food—"

"No!"

"No?"

"No! I make food, I get food ready, food brought out! No messing with my kitchen!"

"I wasn't going to mess with anything—"

"No! Leave to the dining room! I will bring food!" He hopped down from the chair and began flapping his hands in a "shooing" motion quite violently so that Sarah was forced to step back.

"Fine!" Sarah threw up her hands. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She started toward the door and then turned back. "Bring the food out quickly, okay? I'm really hungry."

The tree-man just grumbled, going back to the sink.

Sarah stepped out of the kitchen. She turned, saw Jareth leaning against the wall only a few feet away, and jumped in surprise despite herself. Jareth smirked.

"What do you want?"

"I wondered if you would find the kitchen easily."

"I thought I was Goblin Queen—"

"_Substitute_ Goblin Queen."

"Yes, whatever. Doesn't that mean they have to listen to me?" Sarah made a vague motion, indicating the rude cook. "I was just chased out of the kitchen."

"Some of the creatures get rather territorial." Jareth began walking away and out of a lack of options, Sarah followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"The dining room."

"Why?" It was a silly question, but she wasn't sure she wanted more company with the Goblin King. She was still annoyed with his lying.

Jareth said, "Shall I let you find the way to the dining room by yourself?"

Sarah frowned. "I could."

"I'm sure you'd have no trouble."

_Damn that smirk, _Sarah thought. It made her want to be contrary, but her grumbling stomach made her decide to compromise this once, so she nodded and said no more, following Jareth down a twisty hallway and up a narrow staircase out of the servants' area and through a doorway into the dining room. It was impressive, with a glass chandelier and a table that could easily seat two dozen people, at least. But, the place was devoid of color besides the maroon rug. The walls were bare, the windows small, and most the light came from the chandelier. It felt isolated.

His cast made a dull _thump_ noise on the floor as he made his way around the table. He sat down with a sigh and tipped his head back.

Sarah frowned, nearing the table. She let her fingertips trail across the satin finish of the wood surface and considered where to sit. In the end, she chose the chair across from him. The table was wide and it felt like she viewed him from across a gulf. They sat, eyeing each other, silently. Jareth had propped his chin on a gloved hand and for once the smirk was absent. Sarah noticed for the first time dark smudges under his eyes. Had the magic transfer been difficult for him?

She leaned forward and said, "So, does this mean you have no magic?"

Jareth nodded slightly. "If I didn't have my shockingly good looks and immortality, I would be quite…normal."

"What's bad with normal?" Sarah raised her brows challengingly. "I'm normal."

"No, you're not," Jareth said, seriously. "Don't ever think that."

Sarah wasn't sure what to say to that. She could take it as a compliment; except she had a feeling Jareth meant something more significant than just saying she was special. A not-so-subtle reminder of how she'd won the Labyrinth? Or more riddles and double-speak? She was tired, hungry, her feet hurt from the red heeled shoes, and she suddenly wanted to just go to bed. What time was it Aboveground anyway? Midnight? Later?

Luckily, the food came then, brought out by little goblins half-skipping along, single-file. The plates were covered, but Sarah still winced each time the lids clattered against the dishes. The goblins took a running leap and Sarah made a squeaking noise as she watched the plates they gripped in their hands. Somehow, not a plate of food was lost, nor even a cover falling off. Their bare feet skidded across the surface as one goblin pattered to Sarah, placing the dish in front of her. Another went to Jareth and did the same. A third goblin placed two goblets and a decanter of wine down.

The goblin in front of Sarah grinned, his teeth pointy, yellow, and crooked. His nose was huge, beak-like. "Here ya go, Lady!" he said. "Yum yums!"

"Thanks," Sarah said, with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Mert."

"Cute," Sarah said.

"No, Mert." The goblin frowned, glancing at Jareth. "She doesn't listen so good."

Jareth smirked, glancing at Sarah's expression.

"Enough." Jareth, despite being temporarily without kingdom, regally waved his hand. "You're dismissed."

The goblins did a sloppy salute. Mert actually slapped his forehead with the back of his knobby hand. They then skidded down the table, leaping off in a strangely graceful arc. One of the goblins did a little twirl mid-air and landed on his bottom, then hopped back to his feet before trailing after the rest.

Sarah watched it with amusement. "They're really coordinated for goblins. I kept thinking they'd spill the food."

"_That_ they are good at." Jareth took off the lid and looked at the bowl of stew and sliced bread. "Of course, if you crave any special food, it's easier just to magic it in front of you than trying to teach the cook."

Sarah blinked. "I didn't even think of that! I could have just poofed a sandwich!" Sarah wiggled her fingers over her plate dramatically. "Or fillet mignon and Dom Pérignon."

Jareth poured himself some wine, offered the decanter to Sarah, then took a sip. Sarah poured her own goblet full, but before taking a sip, she took off the lid over her own food and ate a bite of stew. It may have been plain—beef and vegetables with a few spices—but she was hungry enough that it tasted decedent. She closed her eyes briefly in bliss. When she opened them, Jareth was watching her with a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, Precious." Jareth took off his gloves, and Sarah found herself watching avidly as each inch of skin was revealed. He had elegant, long fingers and immaculate fingernails. He broke one of the slices of bread in half and took a bite.

"The goblins aren't surprised I'm here?" Sarah focused back to her food.

"They are creatures of the Labyrinth. They felt the power transfer, they realize who you are." Jareth took another sip of wine. "They're on good behavior right now—enjoy it while it lasts."

"What do you mean?"

"Goblins are inherently creatures of mischief, but they're probably wondering what kind of queen you'll be." Jareth smiled, enigmatically. "It won't last long, I'm afraid."

"Why not? They might like me better than they like you." Sarah grinned when Jareth raised a skeptical eyebrow.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Sarah poured herself another glass of wine when a thought suddenly shot into her head: _I guess I got the dinner date in the end. _Her lips twitched into a near-smile. A dinner date with the Goblin King? There was a weird thought! She took a gulp of the wine. It was just the kind she liked: red, not too dry, not to sweet. Her knowledge of wine ended there. She knew she was getting fuzzy-headed, she knew she'd had a long day. She finished off her food and pushed the plate away.

For one brief moment, she thought about her bed back in her apartment—how nice the sheets would feel on her skin—then she remembered. _Oh yes, I'm the Goblin Queen now. _She looked down at her hands, flexed the fingers. The same fingers. She turned them over, staring at the skin. There was a tiny scar on her finger where she'd accidentally cut it with a knife when she was twenty-one.

_I'm stuck here. _It was an unwanted thought, but it carried all kinds of emotions. Inside that emotional ball was fear—a heavy, black feeling. Fear of the unknown. Jareth had just said the goblins wouldn't be good forever. What else wouldn't be good?

Her eyes focused on the mark, the one Jareth had placed on the back of her hand. She rubbed it, feeling the hotness of her skin at that spot, feeling the slightly raised texture of her skin. _Branded, _she'd said. Yes, branded and imprisoned. She couldn't even spend nights Aboveground for the next month. This wasn't a job, this was _all-encompassing_.

"What are you thinking of, Precious?" Jareth's voice interjected on her panicky thoughts. She looked up, focusing on his face. Even without magic, his hair kept that style.

Sarah's finger traced the mark, following it over the downward curving horn, up to the triangular peak. When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly nonchalant. "What did you say?"

"When?"

"When you were doing the spell to transfer your magic to me? I felt your lips move."

Jareth hesitated. It was obvious by his expression he didn't want to tell her, but she met his gaze and held those mismatched eyes until they slid away from her almost guiltily. He said, his voice stiff and emotionless, "I said, 'Child of Earth, Child of Man, I pour into you all that I am. Hold the key and keep it warm, open your eyes to the Labyrinth's form. For thirty-one days and thirty-one nights, here is where you shall rest your head, the Underground shall be the place for your bed.'"

Sarah let the words drift over her like a cloak, settling over her shoulders heavily. She balled her marked hand into a fist and stood, roughly pushing her chair back. "I'm going to sleep."

Jareth's eyebrows rose. "But it's barely past dinnertime—"

"Call it jetlag, then." Sarah took a few steps toward the door. "It's past my bedtime back home."

Jareth was shrewdly looking at her and she felt unnaturally transparent. However, he kept his mouth shut. She took two more steps before he said anything.

"Sarah, I have one more request to make of you."

Sarah glanced at him, wearily. "I'm kind of tired of requests and contracts and agreements right now, Goblin King."

"I'm not the Goblin King right now." Jareth swallowed as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "So I ask as just…" he paused, spreading his arms wide, "myself."

Despite herself, Sarah paused and said, "What, then?"

Jareth stood and went to her, until he was only a foot away. With an elegant little wave of his hand, he indicated his broken foot. "In all the many years of my existence, I have never known the brittleness of my own bones and I don't particularly like the feeling. You can heal me, Sarah. Will you?"

Sarah blinked, surprised. For some reason, she hadn't expected this request. She glanced at the cast, then back at his face. "I…I don't know how."

"If you plan to be Goblin Queen you will need to use magic," Jareth said, and when Sarah's face still showed the barely veiled uncertainty, he added, "and what better way to begin than using your childhood enemy as a guinea pig?"

Sarah snickered. "The Goblin King sacrificing himself. How unexpected. Or maybe not, after all, it's for your benefit."

Jareth waited.

Sarah searched his mismatched eyes, but she saw nothing except hope and entreaty. She didn't even need to look into his eyes; she knew she'd heal him if she could. Despite what Jareth had once said, she didn't view herself as cruel.

"Okay, but you'll have to walk me through it."

Jareth smiled—a genuine smile—and she was shocked by how it softened his face. He nodded and said, "We shall need to be seated, I think. Shall we go to the drawing room?"

# # # #

The drawing room was down a great hall and decorated with numerous sofas and chairs, side tables, and a small café-style dining table for less formal meals. A huge fireplace, big enough to roast a boar, was the focus point of the room. Above the fireplace, a king with familiar white-blonde hair lounged on a stone-carved throne surrounded by goblins.

Sarah stared at the painting as Jareth moved to a serving bar against the wall. She heard the clink of glass against glass.

She pointed to the painting. "Who did that?"

Jareth shrugged. He had poured himself some sort of amber colored drink in a delicately carved glass, which he brought over to the central seating arrangement. He placed the glass on the sofa table with a _clink_. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not. It's a nice painting." Sarah frowned, tilting her head slightly as she stared at the lounging king. "But, you look bored. Couldn't manage a smile for long enough to be painted?"

Jareth simply said, "Sit, Sarah."

She turned away from the portrait and nervously sat on the edge of the sofa. It was a beautiful indigo color with wooden feet shaped like lion's paws, a scrolling back, plush arms, and matching throw pillows. Jareth sat on the opposite end of the sofa and propped his leg up so it rested between them.

"Are you ready?"

Sarah hesitated, then nodded.

"You'll have to touch the leg—not the cast."

"You won't have to take off your pants for this, will you?" Sarah asked. She meant it as a joke, but even as she said it she inwardly winced and wanted to grab the words out of the air.

Jareth grinned. "No."

Sarah leaned forward and gently placed her fingertips on Jareth's knee. "At least there's no kissing."

_Stop talking Sarah! Just stop talking!_

Jareth ignored the remark. He took a deep breath and said, "In healing magic, touch is important," he indicated Sarah's hand on his knee, "but in all magic, words and thought are also important. Focus your intent in your mind, make it known by the power of your words, and let the magic flow." He paused, then said, softly, "Close your eyes, Precious."

Sarah, listening instinctually to the cadence of his voice, followed the directions almost unthinkingly. Jareth's intense features were blocked out as she lowered her eyelids, but the voice swelled around her like waves, engulfing her.

"Follow the sound of your heart. It's your life blood, your anchor. Think only of that sound."

Sarah could hear her heart pounding a little quicker than usual. She focused on it; the _lub-dub lub-dub _sound was so rhythmic she could feel its echoes through her whole body. Slowly, her heartbeat calmed.

Jareth's voice floated back to her: "Focus on your intent. Imagine bone knitting together, damaged muscles soothed, tissue once again whole."

It took her a few moments, but she saw skin—what she imagined Jareth's skin to look like. Pale, almost glowing as if he had a light underneath the skin. She imagined it whole; without bruises, torn tissue, hurt muscles, and broken bones. She saw it in her mind clearly.

"Yes, that's it." Jareth's voice sounded strained and distantly Sarah realized her fingertips felt unnaturally warm. "Now say your intent, Precious."

_Say it? _For a moment, Sarah floundered. What should she say?

She licked her lips and took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed, and then hesitantly said, "Bring it all back together—bone, muscle, tissue, skin. Make the man whole." It may not have been eloquent, but it was what her intent was: fix Jareth's leg, make him whole again.

She gasped as her fingertips suddenly felt like little, white-hot sparks. She wanted to pull her hand back, but her muscles weren't listening to her. She should be scared about this fact, but she wasn't. Instead, she waited and after what felt like an eternity, the heat faded and she became aware of Jareth's harsh breathing. Once again, she heard the _lub-dub_ of her heart, only it was fast again, like she'd run a marathon. In fact, wasn't that her own harsh breathing causing a contrast to Jareth's?

She opened her eyes and lifted her fingers away from Jareth's leg. He looked pale—paler than usual—and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his face, but his eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, Precious," he said. He indicated to the cast. "Look."

Sarah looked. The cast had cracks in it running from one end to the other. All Jareth did was peel the thing off as easily as peeling an onion and suddenly his leg was free. She got a brief glimpse of pale skin, just as she'd imagined it, before he unrolled the cuff of his trouser leg to cover it.

Sarah would have commented on this whole amazing experience, but she felt a wave of dizziness. She reached out, gripping the arm rest, feeling her nails dig into the plush. Immediately, Jareth lifted the glass and grabbed Sarah's arm, pressing it into her hand.

"Drink this," he said.

Sarah lifted it to her lips and took a long swallow. She gasped as brandy made a fiery smooth path down her throat.

"Drink all of it," Jareth said, and with another gulp, she finished the glass.

The heat in her stomach suffused her body and helped to chase away the dizziness. She took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling slowly. "Good stuff." Her voice sounded hoarse.

Jareth smiled. "Only the best."

After a moment, Sarah said, "S—so it worked?"

Jareth stood, taking the weight easily on the leg. He grinned. "I may not be back to one hundred percent, but at least I no longer have any broken bones."

"Now all you need is the end to that pesky curse, right?"

Jareth's grin faded away. "Right."

_Great, me and my big mouth. _Sarah rubbed a hand wearily across her eyes.

"You said you were tired," Jareth said, quietly.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"Shall I take you to your room?"

Sarah smiled. "On your own two feet, right?"

After a slight hesitation, Jareth smiled back. "Right."

He held out a hand. Sarah stared at it for a moment, then reached out and took the offered hand. Jareth helped her to her feet and together they went out of the room, down the grand hallway, past the dining room, and to where the hallway opened in front of a large, stone staircase.

Sarah followed Jareth up to the second floor. They walked in silence, but it wasn't a heavy silence, at least. They ended up in front of a large door with carved scrollwork along the sides.

Sarah turned to Jareth and said, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Precious. If you need anything, remember you're the Goblin Queen. The goblins will come to your call."

_I wonder if that's a good thing? _Sarah thought, but she merely smiled and slipped inside her room. When the door closed, she took a deep, calming breath. Jareth may not be quite so _villainous _right now, but she still didn't trust him, and being around him was tiring on her emotions.

The room was huge. It had a sitting area and a doorway that led into a grand bedroom with a huge, canopy bed and an armoire. A door off the bedroom led to a simple but elegant bathroom complete with a clawfoot bathtub and golden fixtures. The fireplace in the bedroom had a banked fire, the embers giving off a pleasant heat that kept the castle's chill at bay. That was one thing Sarah noticed—the castle was chilly, as if the stones kept the cold inside them. Or maybe the seasons Belowground were different than Above.

Sarah went back to the canopy bed and after toeing off her shoes, she launched herself onto the mattress with a loud "oomph!" Immediately, she sunk just enough and gave a deep, cleansing sigh. Oh, lovely. She may not trust Jareth, but this bed was definitely fit for a queen.

After a few minutes rolling around on top of the mattress, Sarah made herself get back up and prepare for sleep. She went into the bathroom and noticed little crystalline jars lined neatly on the sink counter. Opening a few lids, she discovered scented soft soaps and essential oils. She used a soap that smelled of lavender and washed her face. Some more hunting led to a discovery of a drawer where toothpaste and a toothbrush had been provided. She used these, too.

As she toweled off her face, she wandered back into the bedroom and headed for the armoire. _Time to see what the Goblin King's provided, _she thought. Hesitantly, she opened the top drawer—and blinked when she saw soft, cotton shifts perfect for sleeping. Next to them was a neat pile of _underwear_. She pulled open the other drawers, finding trousers made of everything except denim, blouses in all the colors of the rainbow. When she pulled the cabinet open on the upper part of the armoire, she saw magnificent gowns neatly hung up.

Sarah tried not to get creeped out…and failed miserably. _I'm going to have to have a talk with the Goblin King. _But, even as she thought this, she pulled out a cotton shift and a pair of panties.

Quickly changing, Sarah left her old clothes on the floor and flopped back into bed. She had just enough energy to roll over onto her stomach and press her cheek into her pillow—_Is this a feather pillow?_—before she closed her eyes and dropped off into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hopefully there aren't many errors in this chapter. I only did two read-throughs. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! The conflict between Jareth and Sarah has just begun. :)

Please **review! **Any comments/suggestions/questions? I'd love to hear them!

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews thus far, dear readers!

A few shout-outs:

**thetankgirl: **Yeah, I wish I could write faster too, but there's these pesky things known as responsibilities and work. Unfortunately I can't keep the roof over my head otherwise. :(

**etcetera nine: **Glad you liked it! Also, good job on spotting the answer to an unknown question. I couldn't help but add an allusion or two. :)

**tomoe-gozen52: **Yeah, I'm liking the new direction, too. I've found my writing has improved now that I outline beforehand.

* * *

_**The Fine Print: **As usual, I own nothing in regards to the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, etc.; all that belongs to the original copyright holders. I just own my original characters. I'm just writing a story for entertainment's sake and for non-profit. Please do not re-post, alter, copy, etc. this story without my permission. Thank you!_


End file.
